Best Friend's Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Saiyuri is 16 year old girl that's madly in love with her best friend Ino Yamanaka for awhile now. She wants to confess her feelings to the blonde but Ino is in love with her teammate Sasuke and doesn't want to lose her friendship with her. Saiyuri is also different from your average girl and thinks it will change Ino's opinion of her. Will Saiyuri confess her feelings?


Best Friend Love

**Fist Fanfiction of the New year and I hope that you like it**

* * *

><p>Saiyuri's P.O.V.<p>

Hi, my name is Saiyuri Sanada and I'm madly in love with my best friend Ino Yamanaka. I've been in love with her since we became friends in 6th grade. I didn't mean to fall for her, it just happened and I fell hard. Ino is the most beautiful girl that I ever met. From her long platinum blonde hair to her light blue eyes. I'm surprised that we became friends since we're so different from each other.

I'm sort of a tomboy and like playing sports and video games while Ino is a girly girl and likes shopping and wearing make-up. I'm on the basketball team along with my best friend/god brother Naruto Uzumaki and the most popular guy in school: Sasuke Uchiha. Ino is the head cheerleader and her other friend Sakura Haruno is also a cheerleader. I can't stand Sakura, I really can't.

She is a real pain in the ass and a total bitch. She's always complaining about Ino hanging out with me and a huge Sasuke fan girl. I kinda feel bad for Sasuke for having to deal with all the girls that chase after him on a daily basis. I can see why he's so fast on the court. He has to be fast to outrun all those girls. Why not turn a bad thing into a good thing?

It's the end of school and my weekend starts now. I was in the gym, shooting hoops. I don't want to go home just yet and I have nothing better to do. I drunk the ball and hung on the rim a second too long, almost breaking my ankle. The court looks weird from up there. I see Naruto walking up to me.

"Hey Saiyuri-chan, you're still coming tomorrow?" He asked curious.

"Hell yeah, I'm coming. I'm gonna kick some major butt" I said smirking.

Naruto is having a video game tournament at his house. I know that Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke are coming for sure but Shikamaru and Choji, I'm not too sure about.

"You gonna have to get through me first" Naruto said smirking.

"Oh please, I run circle around you backwards" I said rolling my eyes.

"I like to see you try, sis" Naruto said ruffling my hair.

I hate when he does that and he does it anyways to annoy me. Oye, my god brother is an asshole. My mom is a really good friend of his parents. They thought that when they have kids that we'll be really good friends as well and we are, believe it or not. Growing up, Naruto and I were inseparable and still are. I moved to Hong Kong when I was younger because of my mom's job but moved back to Konoha, Japan in 6th grade.

It was due to a incident that I rather not talk about, it wasn't good at all. I'm 5'7 with sun kissed skin, chocolate brown eyes, fiery red hair that goes down a little bit passed my shoulder blades, and an okay body but in my opinion too much ass. This leads to a certain body part that I sometimes wish that I didn't have. When I was born, I was born with a male genitals or in other words a penis.

No, you didn't read that wrong. I, Saiyuri Sanada have a penis. I had to deal with this forever and has gotten into trouble a few times when I was younger. You try getting rid of a raging boner while in 8th science class, not fun I tell you but I digress. I get stares from guys and girls which makes me uncomfortable at times.

I'm a huge pervert due to Naruto's uncle Jiraiya used to read us his Make-Out Paradise novels when we were younger. Now, I can't help but make everything into something dirty. Thanks a lot, Jiraiya! I'm so fucked up because of him but you gotta love the old pervert.

"Here comes your girlfriend" Naruto said snickering.

I looked to see Ino walking towards us. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes roam over her body. I mean just damn. She has a body like a hourglass and I wanted to do so many things to it.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, Saiyuri-chan" Naruto said walking away.

"Hey, what was you two talking about?" Ino asked smiling.

"Nothing, just this video game tournament we're having" I said smiling back.

"You and your video obsession" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"You and your clothes obsession" I said mocking her.

She hits me on the arm but it doesn't hurt. Ino doesn't hit very hard but I pretend like it does.

"Ouch, so abusive. Is that anyway to treat your friend?" I said pouting.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Would you like me to kiss it and make it feel better?" She asked playing along.

I like it when she calls me baby but can't let her know that. It'll just make our relationship complicated and weird.

"No, I'm good Mamita" I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love it when you call me Mamita. It's hot" Ino said seductively.

"Okay, this let's-be-honest moment is getting weird even for me" I said letting go.

Ino laughs at me but I ignore her. I take a step back and shoot the ball into the hoop. My free throws are getting better. Lately, they've been lacking and it cost us the team the previous game. I hate losing games and I hated myself even more since it was my fault that we lost.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself" Ino asked snapping my out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's not your fault that we lost"

"You, coach Kakashi, and the team are saying that but I know it is. If I had made those free throws like I should've, we would've won" I said shooting another free throw.

"Look, it's not your fault. We're not gonna win every game but as long as we do our best, that's all that matters" Ino said smiling at me.

It always seem like Ino knows what to say to make me feel better. Anytime I'm feeling down about something, she's there to cheer me up. It's among the many reasons why I love her.

"Thanks Ino-chan" I said smiling back.

"You're welcome. Wanna go swimming later?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go swimming later?" Ino asked again.

"I'm not sure about that's a good idea. My mom's gonna be out of the country and I have a lot of homework to do" I said trying to get out of this.

"No worries, you have all weekend to do your homework. It's not like we're having a party while your Mom's out. It's gonna be just you and me" Ino said smiling.

This is really bad. The last time I saw Ino in a bikini, I got a major boner and nosebleed. I couldn't look the blonde in the eye for a month after that. It was so embarrassing but luckily Ino didn't see anything. I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold myself back this time. I need to get myself out of this and quickly.

"Ino-chan, I really don't wanna go swimming" I said hoping she'll take no for answer.

"Well too bad, you don't have a choice" Ino said smiling sweetly.

_Mierda, estoy jodido! _I really should've saw that one coming. Ino doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Sometime she can be really pushy when she really wants something. Ino laughs at me a little before hitting me on my ass. _Aye! _What the hell is up with her and touching my ass? Not that I'm complaining but still. Ino is still part of Sasuke's fan club and always asking me to hook up with him.

I never understand why she's so into him. Sasuke may be my friend but he's not that great. I don't see why girls go crazy over him. I would hook her up with him if I didn't have a crush on her and if Sasuke was interested in going out any girl. I'm not saying that he's gay but he's really focused on his schoolwork.

"Mamita, please stop doing that?!" I said blushing.

"Why? You know you love it" She said winking at me._ That's not that point._

"Ino-pig, you're still hanging out with the wanna-be boy"

I don't even need to turn around to know who that was. I know that it's the pink haired banshee commonly known as Sakura Haruno. _I'm a wanna-be boy? She's the one that wants to look the Olsen twins. _I really want to punch this puta's lights out but I know that Ino won't let me. I don't understand why she defends her or is her friend for that matter but I really don't wanna know. Some questions are better left unanswered.

"Billboard Brow, leave Saiyuri alone. She isn't bothering you" Ino said glaring at her.

"Why should I leave this dyke alone? She's gonna infect you" Sakura with looking at me with disgust.

_Dyke, really? Is that the best she's got. _If I could infect something, she'll be my first victim. The next thing I knew was Sakura on the floor, holding her eye and Ino who was breathing heavily, shaking with anger. Did Ino hit Sakura? Where the hell was I when this happened? Oh come on, I would pay to see someone punch this bitch out.

"Don't you ever call Saiyuri ever again! I swear that I'll do worse than give you a black eye" Ino said pulling me outside.

We walked outside of the school in silence. Ino was still holding my hand but her mind seem to be somewhere else. Was what Sakura said bothering her that much? I'm not sure why since I'm used to someone saying that. I used to want to fight everyone who called me names when I was younger but now it's just too tiring to try fight everybody. Someone is gonna have a opinion of me but I can't let it get to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry about Sakura, Saiyuri-chan. I never thought that she would go that far. It wasn't right" Ino said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Actually I've been called worse" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be. No one should be called such awful things like that, especially someone as awesome as you" Ino said looking up at me.

I was about to say something but it got caught in my throat. Why does she have to look up at me like that? Through I'm taller by 4 inches, it just makes the blonde even more adorable. _Why do I always fall for the straight girls?_ I kinda know why but still. Straight girls are more of a challenge and I do love a challenge.

"I am pretty awesome" I said puffing out my chest.

Ino rolled her eyes at me but continued to smile. I can't help that I'm so awesome. She leaves me to get her stuff from her house as I head home. I walked through the front door to see my mom's bags by the door. This means that she's leaving for Hong Kong soon. My mom is a CEO for some company that makes new advance laptops and other electronics.

She's always on the go, leaving me home a lot but I don't mind too much. She's doing the best that she can as a single parent since my Father left when I was five. I don't remember what he looks like but I don't care. I don't need him. I found my mom in her room, talking on her phone.

"Como esturo la escula?, Mhija" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Boring but what can you expect? Ino's coming over later" I sad flopping on the bed.

"Pobre babe" She said teasingly.

My mom can be a real jerk sometimes. She knows about my crush on Ino and laughs at my predicament. When I came out to her, she got took it surprisingly well. She's been really supportive and understanding and I'm glad that she still loves me. I was kinda expecting it go completely left field and quickly. I should've given my mom more credit than that.

"Saiyuri, you need to be honest with yourself and Ino-chan. You need to tell her how you feel"

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship and you know what happened when I confessed to someone the last time" I said looking down at the floor.

My mom takes my face in her hands, making me look at her.

"Sometimes love is worth the risk of getting hurt. I took a risk on love and I got you out of it. I don't regret it" She said kissing me on my forehead.

_Love sucks, I'm telling you._ The cab was here and helped my mom with her bags.

"Oh and make sure that you don't get her pregnant while I'm gone" She said laughing as she left.

_Oye, my mother._ She leaves me with enough money for food, thank god. I flopped on the couch and flip through channels. I was bored with nothing to do and nothing to watch.

I decided on a rerun of Attack on Titans when someone rings the door bell. I lazily got off the couch and open the door. Behind it was Ino in a purple bikini, a white wrap around her hips, and her black backpack on one shoulder._ Porque? Porque? Why is the universe against me? What the hell did I do?_ Ino walks in and puts her backpack on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Change? For what?" I asked confused.

"To go swimming, silly. Do I need to undress you?" Ino asked smirking.

I shake my head and bolted to my room. I know that Ino wouldn't do it even though I wish she would. I changed into a grey wife-beater and black basketball shorts. I grab a towel from the hallway closet. Ino and I walked into the backyard where the pool was. I set my towel on a lounge chair before jumping in the deep end. I resurfaced to see Ino sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. I floated on my back.

"What's up, Mamita? Not getting in"

"Saiyuri-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked curious.

"Do you think I have a chance with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked seriously.

_This again._ I should've seen this one coming. We've had this conversion millions of times and it gets more annoying every time. I forced myself not to groan and roll my eyes. Why does she want to date him? Sasuke obliviously doesn't care about her or the hundreds of girls chasing after him.

"Ino-chan, let me ask you this? Why do you like about Sasuke beside the fact that he's hot or cool?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She thinks about this and I hope she's taking this seriously. It was a whole 5 minutes before Ino breaks her silence.

"I don't know. I guess I only liked him because of his looks. I never knew that I was that shallow" Ino said shaking her head.

"You are a little shallow but you're still a good person. You weren't thinking with your head but that's why you got me for" I said smirking.

Ino playfully glares at me before pushing me down into the water with her foot. _Oh, it's on now. _I came back up and pulled her into the water. We end up splashing each other and laughing. I forced Ino under the water only for her to sweep my feet from under me. We were having a dunking contest when I grabbed Ino by the waist and pulled her close to me.

Ino giggled a little before looking at me. We stopped splashing each other. I lick my lips a little as Ino started closing the distance between us. It looks like she was going to kiss me and I close my eyes, only to get splashed with water. I opened my eyes to see Ino laughing at me. I've been tricked.

"Pendeja" I said pouting.

"I love it when you speak Spanish to me. It's sexy" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I know that I was blushing and my buddy was waking up. Why does she have this effect on me? I removed myself from her so she wouldn't find out about you know who. It was getting cold so we got out of the pool. Ino followed me into the house and I ordered pizza. I got half pineapple and half sausage with pepperoni. Ino's trying to watching her figure which I think it's perfect.

"Saiyuri-chan, the bathroom's all yours" Ino ask appearing next to me.

I nodded as I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes. I took a quick shower and put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. I reflected on what my mom had said about my feelings. I want to tell Ino about my feelings and my buddy but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of scaring her off. I've been in this situation before and got my heart broken stepped on.

I wouldn't be able to handle Ino not wanting anything to do with me. I exited out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck. My hair was still wet but what can I do? I'm lazy. The pizza was here and on the coffee table.

"Cool, pizza's here" I said hopping on the couch.

"Saiyuri, your hair's still wet" Ino said frowning.

"So?" I said grabbing a slice of pizza.

The blonde girl next to me hit my hand, forcing me to drop the pizza back into the box. Ino turns my head towards her and starts drying my hair with the towel. After a minute or two, she stops but stares at me in the eyes. Ino doesn't say anything but slowly moves closer to me. I don't know what's going on but I close the distance between us, capturing her lips with my own.

_Let me tell you: Best…. Kiss…. Ever! _She tastes like strawberries and I couldn't get enough. I sucked and nibbled on her lower lips causing the blonde to moan a little. It was music to my ear and I wanted to hear it again. I ran my tongue across her lips and she parted her lips as snaked my tongue in. I explored every possible part of her mouth and Ino tasted so good.

She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled into her as we fell deeper into the couch. One leg were on either side of my hips, lining up my crotch with hers and I was already semi-hard. The room was becoming hotter and hotter along our kiss. Ino came up for air and we were panting pretty hard. I know that Ino could my hard-on through my pants and realization of what just happened hit me like a ton of bricks.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This is wrong on so many levels! _Ino doesn't like me that way. _She might since she started this and she didn't push away when I kissed her back. _It could've been a spur of the moment thing. _I am so screwed. It doesn't help that I have a boner. I can kiss my friendship with Ino and my ass goodbye. _I pulled my legs into my chest, buried my head into my knees, and covered my head with my fists.

I don't want to see the look of shock, disgust or whatever look that Ino has on her face. I wish that I could sink into the ground and never come out again for the rest of my life. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hands removed my fists from my head and grabbed my face, forcing to me look at the one person that was in the room.

There was no look of shock or disgust on her face but it was something that I couldn't pinpoint. Ino smiled at me gently before kissing me again. Okay, well I'm confused now. And I mean really, really confused. She pulled back and rubbed her right thumb along my cheek.

"Okay, I'm confused" I said frowning.

"I knew that you had a crush on me, I just been waiting for you to tell me" Ino said giggling at me.

"Wait what? Who told you?" I asked shocked.

"I had a feeling when we were in 8th grade and the fact that you could tell everyone flat out no but me since we met. I'm flattered but I wished that you hadn't waited so long to tell me"

"Ain't that bitch and here I thought I was being discreet" I said through half idled eyes.

Ino just laughed as rested her forehead against mine. We sat there in silence for awhile. I was okay with no talking.

"I'm sorry" Ino said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For putting you through listening to me talk about Sasuke all this time and not realizing your feelings sooner" Ino said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, no biggie" I said shrugging.

It wasn't her fault. It was my choice to try to hide it from her. It doesn't change the fact that I love and care for her. Our friendship is still the same and we're still the same people. I guess that I'll get over this crush eventually but we might be spending less time together in order for me to do that.

"Well, it's a biggie to me. Why didn't you tell me?" Ino asked frowning.

"Yeah, I'll be like 'Hey Ino-chan, I have a huge crush so go out with me instead of Sasuke'" I said with a "Yea right' look on my face.

"I could have been more sensitive to your feelings"

"It's okay. It doesn't change that you're still my best friend and that I care about you" I said smiling a little.

"I feel the same way so anything else that you need to tell me" Ino asked curious.

I bit my lip. I know it's a bad habit to have when I'm nervous since the last time I did it, I drew blood. I can't help it. There is something else that I need to tell her but I don't know how she'll react to it. I guess it's now or never.

"Actually there is. Only a very few people know about this and I hope that you won't freak out too much" I said nervously.

Ino looked at me to continue.

"When I was born, I was born a little different than most girls. I was born with a penis. The doctors thought that I was a boy at first but over the years, they found out that I was actually a girl when I grew boobs. I tried hiding it for years and there were a few incidents but over all it's been okay" I said looking at Ino.

"So does that mean you can have kids?" Ino asked curious.

"Yeah, with women I can since my body produce semen. It's a good thing since I'm gay" I said trying to make a joke.

The next thing I knew Ino straddling me and all the blood in my body was rushing to my face and to my dick. What the hell is Ino doing? Why is she straddling me? Ino giggled a little at my reaction before grounding her hips on my crotch, causing me to moan.

"I-Ino, w-what are you doing?" I asked confused.

I could feel myself hardening as she continued to grinding on me. Not that this doesn't good because it feels like really fucking good. I placed my hands on her hips as she grinds harder into me until there was a huge bugle in my sweatpants.

"I care about you Saiyuri-chan a lot more than you think. I only talked about Sasuke only to see if and when you would actually tell me how you feel about me. I stopped feeling anything for Sasuke a year ago" Ino said stopping her grinding.

_WAIT WHAT?! A YEAR AGO?! THIS WAS ALL A PLOY TO ADMIT MY FEELINGS?! QUE CONO?! _I can't believe this. Why didn't she just say that she wasn't interested in Sasuke a year ago? Things would have definitely differently… well not definitely but still. I flipped us over so Ino was lying on her back on the couch and latched onto her neck. I sucked and nibbled on her pulse point causing the blonde under me to moan loudly.

My knowledge in anatomy is coming in pretty handy right now. I know all the spot to hit to bring to Ino to complete ecstasy. A little bite here and a well place hand there will cause the blonde will be putty in my hands. My hand was at the hem of Ino's shirt and I looked up at her, wanting to get permission before doing anything. Ino looked at me with eyes clouded with lust and ecstasy and nodded.

I lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it somewhere on the floor. I saw the lacy black bra that Ino was wearing and I felt myself twitch a little. The blonde smirked before wrapping her arms my neck.

"Like what you see, baby" Ino asked seductively.

I swear that I lost the ability to form complete sentences or even words at the moment. All I could do was nod like a estupidio. Ino giggling a little bit before pulling me into a heated kiss. I moaned a little as our tongues battled for dominance as I rid the blonde of her shorts leaving her in her underwear. I would have won this battle dominance if Ino hadn't cupped my junk.

I gasped at the sudden contact but moaned as she rubbed me through my sweatpants. She pushes me onto my back as she climbs on top of me. Somehow removes my pants leaving me in my boxers. Ino pulls my cock out of my boxers with penis standing at attention in all of its glory. I know that I look like a tomato at the moment with how bad my blushing is.

I never had anyone seen my cock before and the fact Ino was staring at it with a wide-eyed expression wasn't helping. I wanted to cover and lock myself up in my room but the blonde stopped those thoughts with the words that came out of her mouth.

"S-Saiyuri-chan, you're h-huge" Ino said blushing.

"Um t-thank you" I said unable to think of a better response.

Ino smiled at me before kissing me again. Her lips are so addicting and they're quickly becoming my drug. I laced my finger in her hair as she takes off her panties. Ino lines her pussy with my dick as she pulls back from the kiss. I knew what happens next and what she was about to do. I grabbed her hips in order to stop her and Ino looks at me in confusion.

"You know that you don't have to this in order to prove anything to me. We can wait if you want" I said trying to be the voice of reason here.

I really don't want to be the voice of reason here but I don't want Ino to do anything that she might regret later. Feelings can change once you have a clear head. One of us to be thinking of the repercussions. _I really don't want to be the voice of reason but I know that Ino isn't gonna be/_ Ino smiles at me as she kisses one of my hands.

"I know that I don't have to prove anything but I want to do this and I don't want to wait. Please let me do this, Saiyuri-chan" Ino said almost pleading.

I sigh a little before giving her the okay. She slowly ease herself onto me. I met with little resist but I'm glad before I didn't want to hurt the blonde beauty in front of me. I moan loudly as I was completely inside of Ino. She felt so warm and tight.

"Are you okay, Mamita?" I asked concerned.

"I'm okay but I never felt this full before. I want you to make love to me, okay" Ino said smirking a little.

"Anything for my Mamita" I said shifting our position.

I was top with Ino's legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled out, leaving only the tip before slamming back in. Ino moan loudly as I tried different angles to find her g-spot. After a few tries, I found it and hit it repeatedly causing the blonde to use my back as scratching post. It hurt like hell but I think scratches on my back as battle scars that I earned bringing the girl of my dream pleasure. I continued to pound into Ino as I played with her boobs.

"Ah S-Saiyuri-chan, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Ino moaned.

I was pretty close too but I wanted to get Ino off first. I sped up my thrusts and it wasn't long before I felt Ino's pussy tighten around me. It felt so good that I couldn't hold it in anymore as I came inside of my blonde beauty.

I collapsed on top of Ino as my legs weren't able to hold me up anymore. I never felt so exhausted before in my life except when I was practicing with the team but it was a good exhausted. I looked at Ino to see that she was just as exhausted as I was. She tilted my chin down to bring into another kiss.

"You were amazing, Saiyuri-chan" She said smiling.

"Hehe thanks, you were too. I'm glad that you were my first" I said smiling back.

"Wait what? You were a virgin?" Ino asked surprised.

"Well there wasn't that many girls that really caught my interest except one but it didn't get that far" I said shrugging.

"How far did get it?" Ino asked frowning.

"I told her that I like her and she basically laughed in my life and the rest of the school was a living hell" I said looking everywhere and anywhere but Ino.

I never told anyone why I switched schools in 6th grade, not even Ino. It was too painful and talking about it brought up too many emotions that I rather not relive. I swear to myself to never cry over anyone ever again.

I felt a hand grabbed my face and gently turned it towards Ino. I looked at the blonde who was looking at me with sadness and compassion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck. I was surprised and a little confused on why she was hugging me until I felt a wetness on my shoulder. _Why Ino crying over me? I didn't mean to make her sad with my story._

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through by yourself" Ino said crying.

"Hey, no biggie. I can take care of myself" I said rubbing her back.

"You shouldn't have to. I want to take care of you" Ino said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ino-chan, I appreciate the thought but you don't have to" I said as I put my clothes back on.

"I know that I don't have to but I want to. Please Saiyuri-chan, let me take care of you" Ino said holding my hand.

"Alright since I get the feeling that you would let this go" I said leaning back into the couch.

Ino shook her head with a goofy grin on her face as she put her clothes back on. She stands up and holds her hand out to me. I look at it for a moment before grabbing it as Ino leads me towards my room.

It was late and I'm too tired to do anything but sleep. Ino lays under the sheets before pulling me onto the bed. I covers the both of us with the covers as my blonde beauty wraps her arms around my middle and snuggles into me. I chuckle a little as this is what happens every time Ino and I have a sleepover. The first time I offered to sleep on the floor but Ino fought with me on it saying that the bed was big enough for us to share.

"Goodnight Saiyuri-chan"

"Goodnight Mamita" I said falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to a comfortable weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to see that I managed to get my back with Ino sleeping on top of me. <em>How the hell did we ended up like this? <em>Everything that happened from yesterday rushing back all at once. _OH MY GOD! I SLEPT WITH INO-CHAN! I GAVE UP MY VIRGINITY TO INO! _I don't know whether to be to happy or shocked.

She gave me her virginity as well and I couldn't believe that she would. I know that neither of us were drunk or high. _Least I wasn't._ I didn't notice Ino waking up until she kissed me. I blinked a few times before a goofy grin spread but I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I poked Ino on the forehead to make sure that I wasn't crazy or having a wet dream. _Trust me, it happens a lot._

"What was that for?" Ino asked confused.

"Just making sure that I wasn't having a wet dream or something" I said shrugging.

"So in order for me to kiss for real is for you to be having a wet dream?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has happened to be before"

"So you had wet dreams about me?" Ino asked smugly.

"I plead 5th. I know nothing"

"Well I'm real and I like kissing my girlfriend" Ino said smiling.

"So we're dating now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like you and you like me so why not" Ino said burying her head into the crook of my neck.

I was speechless. Ino wants to be my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. If this is a dream then don't wake me the hell up. I'm on top of the world and nothing couldn't bring down. I was about to open my mouth when my phone started to buzz. I reached over to grab it and there was a text from Naruto.

**Naruto: You're still coming over for the tournament, right?**

_Me: Of course, just be prepared to get your ass kicked, Bro :P_

**Naruto: Like that will ever happen but I can't wait. I'll see you in a hour then**

_Me: Aight_

I set my phone down before turning to Ino.

"I have a video game tournament to get to in a hour. I don't suppose that you might wanna come with me?" I asked curious.

"Sure, maybe you might be able to convince me to play with you" Ino said kissing my cheek.

I was excited that Ino decided to come with me as I hurried to get ready. I took a quick shower since I was feeling sticky from last night before changing into a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. I gave Ino the bathroom to use as I made up my bed. I slipped on my red Chucks as I continued to wait for my girlfriend to come out the bathroom.

5 minutes passed then 10 minutes and I was getting bored waiting for Ino. I love Ino but I swear that the girl takes forever in the bathroom. I see why guys say girls take forever in the bathroom. I have a tournament that I wanted to get to. It was another 10 minutes before Ino finally came out of the bathroom and the sight of her was leaving me breathless.

She was wearing a purple form-fitting shirt with light blue skinny jeans and the necklace that I gave her for her 14th birthday. It was snowflake charm hanging on a leather cord. I didn't expect her to actually keep since I made in Art class that year since I didn't have enough money to give her a better gift.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked smirking a little.

"Um y-yea" I said dumbly.

I got up from the bed and followed Ino to her Porsche that her parents got her for her 16th birthday. I got into the passengers' seat and Ino got into the driver's seat before driving off. I gave her Naruto's address and we were there in less than 15 minutes. I knocked on the front door and was quickly engulfed in a bear hug by my one and only god brother Naruto.

"Gah Naruto, let go! Too tight! Too tight!" I said as Naruto tried to squeeze the life out of me.

I swear to the god that he's trying to break in half one of these days. He finally let me go and my lungs could expand in my chest.

"Um Naruto-kun, I would prefer my girlfriend in one piece" Ino said giggling a little.

"Wait what!? Saiyuri-chan, you finally confessed! Praise Kami, you got your ass in gear. I seriously thought you would never do it" Naruto said patting me on the back.

_This guy._ I shake my head at him as he leads into the game room in his room. In the game room, there was two high-def Tvs and either one had a Ps3 or a Xbox 360 connected to it. I prefer the Ps3 over the Xbox which Kiba was playing Call of Duty on it with Hinata. The shy has really been coming out of her shell since she's been hanging with me and Naruto.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were playing on the Xbox while Choji was watching with a huge bag of in his hand. There was a snack table with kinds of candy, potato chips bags, and other junk food we normally consumed in our regular tournaments.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Sis?" Naruto asked smirking.

"The better question is are you, Bro?" I asked smirking back.

"Let the games begin" Naruto cheered.

The two of waited for Kiba and Hinata to quickly finish up their game which wasn't long. Naruto and I got on Versus mode and I am ready to kick his sorry butt all over this game since I've practicing for 2 weeks now. I felt Ino sit next to me on the floor. I know that the blonde wasn't a big video games fan but after today she will be. Over an hour of playing CoD, Naruto was getting frustrated with his losing streak and practically threw his controller at the TV.

It was fun wiping the floor with him. In the first game, I set up land mines almost everywhere so every step Naruto took, he got blown sky high. After that I didn't need to do anything but watch the blonde boy get blown to bits. Every game after that, I schematically kick his ass without much of a fight. I stood up after sitting on my butt for an hour on the hard floor.

My butt was numb and I needed to walk it off so why not walk it off to the snack table. I grabbed a bag of plain M&M before watching Hinata try to teach Ino how to play CoD. I smiled as my girlfriend tried to get a handle over the controls. I sit down next her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Mamita" I said smiling.

"Not now, baby. I'm trying to concentrate here" Ino said getting into the game.

I chuckled as I watched her get Kiba killed on the battlefield.

"Hey Saiyuri-chan, tell your girlfriend not to shoot me since I'm on her team" Kiba yelled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamita: I think it's term of endearment from what I know<strong>

**Mierda, estoy jodido!: Shit, I'm scared in Spanish**

**Puta: Bitch in Spanish **

**Mhija, como esturo la escula?: Duaghter, How was school? in Spanish**

**Pobre babe: Poor Baby in Spanish**

**Porque?: Why?**

**Pendeja: Stupid or dumbass**

**_Que Cono: What the fuck_**

**Estupidio: Stupid**

**Everything that in Spanish I used from what I remembered from the Spanish classes that I took or used Google translate to help. I'm sorry if some or all of it is wrong. Feel free to correct me.**

The End.


End file.
